


Alpha of the house

by shadowweaver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Hentai, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowweaver/pseuds/shadowweaver
Summary: “Damn it!” His fist his the wall and made an indent. Why did this have to happen to him? His mother was probably turning over in her grave. And to make matters worse...Naruto wanted nothing more than to barge into Boruto’s room and driving his aching cock into him.





	1. Chapter 1

Of all places, why would this be happening at home? Naruto didn’t know what to feel. Disgusted, disappointed that his son had turned out to be an omega? He himself was an alpha--the whole village knew before he was born that he’d been an alpha. That’s just the thing, the Uzumaki clan was a clan of alphas and Naruto was at it’s head. His mother held the position before him, having the title of the strongest alpha in the village at his time. Naruto was able to surpass her and all of his teachers at a young age...and he’d hoped the same for his son.

“Damn it!” His fist his the wall and made an indent. Why did this have to happen to him? His mother was probably turning over in her grave. And to make matters worse...Naruto wanted nothing more than to barge into Boruto’s room and driving his aching cock into him.

Maybe it was a good thing this was happening at home instead of some place like the school. Alphas as young as the ones Boruto’s age would have tracked him down and torn him apart. The last thing Naruto needed was grand kids.

“Naruto?” Sasuke’s groggy voice came from the doorway and Naruto looked up at him. This was a prime example of the power of the Uzumaki clan. Sasuke was an Uchiha--he was labeled a genius in the village and at a young age, he beat Naruto in nearly everything. But when the boys hit puberty, everything changed. They were fifteen and sixteen and Sasuke had just gone into heat. Naruto tracked him down and claimed him before any other could. 

After that, Naruto was able to easily break Sasuke’s snobbish shell and render him completely submissive to the alpha.

“What’s the matter, babe?” Sasuke asked.

“Don’t you smell it?” He growled in return. “Don’t you smell him?”

It took Sasuke a second. The only scent he could readily pick up these days were Naruto’s. It filled the whole house usually, so it was understandable that he didn’t notice Boruto’s new scent immediately.

“He’s an omega.” Sasuke had mixed feelings about it as well. While it was nice that there wasn’t another alpha in the house, this would definitely create a strain. Primarily because the life of an omega in the Hidden Leaf was difficult.

Boruto was their second child--the first was Sarada. She was born a two years before Boruto, making her sixteen years old. She found out she was an alpha at an early age, though it was no surprise to anyone. She had all of Naruto’s aggression and Sasuke’s intellect.

“We can’t tell anyone about this--not yet.” Naruto pulled on his jacket. “I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?”

“To get something for this smell,” he replied. “I can’t stand it.”

Naruto left the house with a slam that made Sasuke flinch. He walked upstairs to his son’s room to make sure he was alright.

When he came in, Boruto was in the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest. He knew what was going on--and he felt terrible. It’s not like he asked to be an omega, after all. He and his dad would always talk about what it would be like once he hit puberty. He taught him all the tricks of being the alpha of the house. He’d even passed up teaching Sarada in hopes that Boruto, being the only son, would take over as the head of the clan once he was gone.

“Are you alright, Boruto?” Sasuke came into the room slowly, looking down at his son. It would be the wrong time to point it out, but Sasuke could always see the omega in his son. He was always so passive. Whenever he and Sarada went head to head, he'd always back down first, no matter what Naruto said to bait him on.

“He hates me.” The boy's voice was light and trembling. “Dad hates me.”

“He doesn't hate you, sweetheart.” Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed. “He just doesn't know how to deal with this.”

“I just had one job--I just had to be an alpha.”

“That's not one of those things you can force yourself into. Trust me.” Sasuke tried that. He spent his whole life trying to be an alpha when he thought it'd be the only way to step out of his brother's shadow. Itachi was always destined to lead the Uchiha clan, Fugaku was blessed with a first born son who was an alpha. “You're perfect the way you are.”

“No I'm not...Sarada's going to lead the clan, now. Or dad will just try to have another son who--”

Sasuke slapped him before he could finish that sentence.

“Don't you ever say that. You weren't born for the sole purpose of leading the clan. If that were the case, we would have stopped at Sarada. We love you. You were born because we wanted children, do you understand?”

“I thought Sarada was born because dad jumped on you before any other alpha could?”

Sasuke hated that Naruto shared that kind of information with their son. 

“Why don't we just get you some ice cream. Even omegas like ice cream.” He reached out and ruffled Boruto's hair. Poor kid, he's only twelve and he'll be hunted for the rest of his life. Sasuke would say he's safer than most other omegas. Coming from two notable clans, Boruto had prestige on his side.

As the two omegas walked downstairs, Sarada finally pulled herself out of her bed and opened her bedroom window. Seems that Naruto forgot about the young alpha living under his roof. These types of things were generally less annoying for family members. Sarada realized that when she had to restrain herself against Sasuke's scent. A few times, she'd attempted to challenge Naruto during those heats--that's when things would get weird. Boruto would sit and watch as his sister for their dad to fight their other dad, meanwhile he felt nothing for Sasuke.

Sarada jumped out of her window and made her way down to the grass. Staying in the house with Boruto in that condition would be too much for her. She needed to get out--quick.

 

Jiraiya wasn't surprised. Then again, no one would be but Naruto. Anyone could see that out of Naruto's two kids, Sarada took all of the alpha genes. With the way that girl ran Boruto's life, Jiraiya had half a mind to tell his godson that he should just breed his kids together and be done with it. It wasn't as far fetched of an idea than one would think. 

“So, does this mean Sarada's going to be your successor?” Jiraiya raised his bottle to his lips.

Naruto sighed. “I may not have another choice. Sasuke doesn't want more kids, so he's staying on birth control.”

“And you let him make that decision?”

“I like for him to have some thought of his own.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “And you've seen how Sarada is. She's more of an Uchiha than an Uzumaki.”

“She's your child.”

“I can see it in her eyes--if I leave the clan in her hands, it'll change.”

“Maybe that's not such a bad thing,” Jiraiya mused. “If it bothers you so much, have her mate with Boruto.”

Naruto shot up from his seat when he heard the suggestion and looked at Jiraiya was a confused look. “What did you say? What's the big idea, pervy sage?”

“They're both going to mate some time, right? At best, Boruto finds an alpha that uses him as a personal bitch and baby maker for the rest of his life. You know there aren't many alphas as kind as you.”

Saying Naruto was kind was like saying a shuriken to the shoulder was pleasant--in comparison to one in the eye.

“You've got a point. Once they find out, fathers will be shoving their alpha kids at him left and right.” Every family wanted to have ties to the clan. The last thing he wanted was to have his bloodline tainted. He'd chosen Sasuke because he was strong--he was his rival. Same with his father and mother.

“Sarada's strong. You'll be able to preserve your clan with her. But if you want to keep the authenticity, you can merge them. Who's a better alpha for your son than Sarada? She's already taken the spot for the most part.”

“So, you want me to breed my children?” Naruto scoffed. “This isn't the Hidden Rain.”

“Don't knock it. Some of the strongest shinobi alphas are from the interbred families.”

Naruto considered it. Sarada wasn't the worst choice…

“You're lucky. At least you got strong kids. Boruto's going to give birth to strong shinobi.”

“Don't talk like that!” Naruto barked at him. “He's got a chance to be something.”

“I didn't say he wasn't, honest. Sit down and we'll talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

(Flashback: Naruto, age seventeen)

 

His legs carried him towards the wounded omega. He was caught in a bear trap that someone set. Naruto could easily tell he was just a regular genin--he was also in heat.

This is why villages made it mandatory that all omegas were to take suppressants and be accompanied by at least two alphas. That's where the notion of a three-man team came from, although Naruto's team growing up was a little uneven, with both Sakura and Sasuke being omegas Naruto had to learn quickly to take the role of alpha when Kakashi wasn't available to go on missions with them.

This omega didn't have an alpha around. He was from the Hidden Cloud, if the apparel and white hair to dark skin combination was any indication.

He saw Naruto before he picked up his scent. At first, he looked relieved that someone finally found him. But his smile vanished when he figured out Naruto wasn't from their village. Furthermore, he was an alpha.

Naruto stepped out of the trees with the hungriest look in his eyes. This omega didn’t smell as good as Sasuke did when he was in heat, but Naruto had been on a two week mission without seeing his mate. And with this omega in heat, it seemed almost too good to pass up. Omoi tried to move his body away from Naruto, but he was still caught in the trap.

“Looks like you’re in a little trouble.” The blond knelt down next to the shivering omega. Omoi was surrounded by his scent and both terror and arousal ran through his body and shot straight into his groin, causing him to let out a helpless little groan. “All revved up and no one to take you for a spin…” The alpha unfastened his pants and let them drop. When Omoi saw what was between his legs, his eyes went wide. He’d always heard that alphas were big--but this guy had to be nothing short of eleven inches.

“Please.” Omoi shook his head and tried to move backwards--away from this nightmare of a being that was closing in on him. Naruto ripped the omega’s bottoms off and lined himself up quickly.

“You’re so slick. Just begging for something to come along and…” He sank himself into the wet heat with a groan and didn’t stop will he was all the way in. He looked down at the other with a smirk, his pointed canines showing between his lips. “...so tight.”

Omoi had never felt anything so long and thick and good. His jaw dropped as soon as Naruto sank into him and when the alpha started rutting into him, he let out a string of yelps and groans. 

Naruto was bound to Sasuke. The omega had already bore his first child--a little girl that resembled Sasuke strongly. Though with her attitude, Naruto wondered which parent she'd take after more.

“I'll give you what you need,” Naruto grunted. His balls were bouncing against the other. “Tight little cunt…”

“Please...I'm not alone,” he sobbed.

Naruto was pulling out and pushing in steady, a low rumbling in his chest. “Shut your mouth,” he growled and the omega whimpered. Naruto would probably have to kill him after this. If word got back to his father that he'd bred another…

His knot started to press against the aching hole after ten minutes of ruthless pounding. Naruto held his hand over Omoi’s mouth to keep him from screaming as he forced it inside.

“Wait for it, wait for it…” He whispered against his ear. The only thing Naruto could think about was how lucky this omega was to have come across one of the strongest Alphas in the country. He'd been trained by all of the greatest shinobi--Minato, Jiraiya, Kakashi, to name a few. He was the jinchuuriki for the nine tailed fox and he was the destined future head of the Uzumaki clan. This flea was lucky.

His orgasm came at around the time one of the alphas of the omega's squad found then. Naruto pulled out sloppily and faced down with him. When it all came down to it, two against one wasn't much of a fair fight--at least, not for the hidden cloud.

Naruto left them both beaten in the middle of nowhere, leaving them in a pit to die.


	3. Chapter 3

“Your dad is cruel,” Mitsuki shrugged. “He knows that you're next in line. Why won't he just let it happen?”

“It's not that simple.” Sarada hated talking about this. Yes, she was supposed to be the heir, but things didn't go as planned. She could care less about that--if only Boruto weren't the main candidate. Out of the two of them--out of everyone in the world--it had to be him. That’s why she was with Mitsuki and his father, Orochimaru. They were less of a hassle than her own family right now. “My dad’s a cruel idiot, it’ll be nearly impossible to get him to change his mind.”

“So, why not take the clan by force?” Mitsuki had been waiting to say that for a while. Sarada was a strong alpha--she could put up a good fight against Naruto if she really tried. And then Mitsuki could make his move during one of his heats--he’d be her mate.

It wasn’t like he was using her, he just loved the idea of being in a powerful clan with an alpha that could definitely protect him. Sarada had been sticking up for him in fights since they were young. It only seemed natural that they both come together at some point.

“They wouldn’t follow me.”

“But the Uchiha clan would.”

Sarada didn’t say anything about that. Sasuke was her other father--she was as much an Uchiha as she was an Uzumaki. That was obvious upon looking at her. Several of Sasuke’s cousins had commented on how much she resembled Sasuke. Her sharingan was an assumed thing, whereas most Uchihas doubted Boruto could ever unlock such a thing. They saw her as the key to strengthening the clans--by bringing them together officially.

“You know that Itachi would help you. So would Neji.”

“Would Neji really help me?” Neji was the head of the Hyuga clan and in the market for a mate, as it were. Though he came from a branch family, he was the alpha that Hinata couldn’t be and he’d proven to be the true protector of the Hyuga clan. And he was looking for a young omega to breed with. “I’d rather not tell him my brother is an omega.”

“So, what’re you going to do?”

She shrugged. “He’s either got to entrust the clan to me or have it destroyed. Now, let’s drop it.”

“Okay,” Mitsuki sighed.

Just then, a knock came at the door. Orochimaru stuck his head in and shifted his eyes between the two kids.

“Sarada, your father is on the phone.”

She didn’t have to ask which one.

As she walked past Orochimaru, the older man took in the fresh new scent coming off of her. So, it seemed that someone in her home had gone into heat. Maybe it was Sasuke. Orochimaru licked his lips at the thought--not that he had much interest in omegas anymore. He was more interested in the rarity of a beta. With that said, something about Sasuke just seemed to resonate with him. That’s one particular omega he’d been dying to breed since the younger started puberty.

“Yeah?” Sarada’s voice was heavy on the phone.

“Come home,” Naruto said.

“I’m busy.”

“Get your ass back here or you’ll regret it,” he growled. “We have some things to talk about--as a family.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You want us to do what?” Sarada sprung out of her seat at the suggestion. Where the hell did he get off telling her who she would mate with? And out of all people, he wanted it to be Boruto. “That’s not going to happen.”

“The Uzumaki name is at stake,” Naruto said.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Sarada groaned. “You’re being so fucking stubborn, you know I deserve to be next in line.”

“You’ll do as I say.”

“Are you really that threatened by me, old man?!” Sarada growled. Naruto raised his hand to deliver a--in his opinion--well-deserved slap, but his daughter caught his hand right before it could make contact with her cheek. “I guess that answers my question.”

“You’re forgetting your place.’

“And you’re forgetting who _ I _ am.” She glared at him. Sarada was the alpha child as Uzumaki and Uchiha blood--Naruto knew that she could rival him.

“Either you do as I say, or you get out.”

“I thought you’d never say that,” she said as she walked past him, up to her bedroom. She’d always anticipated that she’d either run away from home or get kicked out. Because of that, she kept a large bag under her bed with clothes and money. It took her ten minutes to put her valuables in another bag and sling it over her back.

Boruto came upstairs while she was packing. Sasuke was too busy trying to calm Naruto down--both omegas knew that would probably be by letting Naruto fuck his frustrations away. He’d asked Boruto to handle Sarada while they left the house.

“Sis?” His voice was timid as he stepped into her doorway.

“Get out.”

“You don’t have to leave.”

“Well I can’t stay here,” she said and she whirled around to face him. “He’s unbearable to live with. I hate looking at him.”

“He’s our dad.”

“He’s your dad,” she corrected. “Just because he lended a hand in making me doesn’t mean I owe him anything. I’m leaving, Boruto.”

“And where do you expect to go?” Boruto stepped into her bedroom slowly. The energy of the room was different than usual--Sarada’s energy was different. Sasuke explained that this was what it meant to be an omega--constantly reacting to the intense energy of the alphas around you. He wondered how his dad could stand it for so long. She was his sister--but this angry energy she was putting out was so enticing.

“Don’t know, anywhere but here.”

When she grabbed her bag and made a move to leave, Boruto reached out and placed a hand on her chest to stop her. With narrowed eyes, he asked her “Are you really running away because of me?”

“What?” She squared her jaw. “What makes you think this is about you in any way?”

“I’m the one he wants to lead the clan. But you deserve it. We all know it, Sarada.” Boruto pushed slightly, making his sister sit on her bed. “You’re the next head of the Uzumaki clan. I wouldn’t take that away from you.”

“But he would.”

“I don’t care.” Blue eyes steeled against dark ones and it took Boruto sinking to his knees between her legs for Sarada to pick up on what was actually occurring here. Boruto was telling her that no matter what happens, she would be his alpha. He would obey her and if Naruto appointed him as head of the clan, he would relinquish his title to her without a second thought.

Sarada unzipped herself slowly while her brother watched her hands work. 

“You have to promise me,” she said as her cock came into view. “Promise me that you’ll only follow me.”

“That’s how it’s always been. It’s just set in stone, now,” Boruto murmured before he wrapped his lips around her stiffness. He was inexperienced, that was obvious. He’d never seen another person naked, let alone engaged in oral sex. But he sucked and licked her the way he’d want someone to do to him.

“Go slow,” she said, spreading her legs a little wider. She watched him wrap his hand around the base of her erection as he sucked and she smoothed her little brother’s hair out of his face. He really was beautiful--he had the face of a perfect omega. His eyes flickered up as he sucked her tenderly, though his mouth could only take in a little less than a third of her length. “I’ll have to train you to take it all.”

He picked his head up and her cock left his mouth with a delicious pop. “You’ll have to stick around for that.”

“I don’t want to give him the satisfaction.”

“Don’t think about him.” He gave her shaft a lick. “Just--focus on me.”

“Right--.” She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. “I think this is the best we’ve gotten along since we were young.”

“Imagine that,” he said as he leaned down and inhaled the strong scent of her, running his nose up and down her length as he took all of it in. The omega smiled and kitten licked up her cock, kissing the head and coating his lips with his sister’s pre-come. Licking his lips off - moaning loudly at the taste - he stared into the dark eyes of his alpha and started to suck on one of her balls.

His ice blue eyes now looked dead into Sarada’s while he began to push his mouth back down on the cock in front of him, his eye contact faltering as the head nudged his uvula making him gag a little.

He would do this for her whenever she liked--just as long as she didn’t leave him. Boruto was just now realizing that he was fortunate enough to have his alpha right across the hall from him. Sarada gripped his head suddenly and held him in place. Boruto felt something  start pushing at his lips, begging for entrance. 

“Let it happen,” Sarada demanded and she started rolling her hips forward. “Open up.”

Boruto tried, gripping her thighs so he wouldn’t be tempted to pull back. Her knot went in his mouth, but once it started pushing at his throat his eyes started to water.

But Sarada was fucking his mouth, now. Trying to get into his throat and, by god, she was succeeding. She drew in a breath as the lump finally made it’s way into Boruto’s throat.

“Almost there--I’m...almost…” She came hard, releasing every drop of cum in her cock down the poor omega’s throat. And Boruto, though very uncomfortable, was in a state of bliss as he felt her cum leak into his stomach. Her fingers wrapped around her cock as she pulled out of his mouth slowly, leaving on the head in. “Suck.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. His tongue swirled around the tip and he sucked his hollowed cheeks. Once Sarada was  sure he’d gotten all she had to offer, she pushed him away.

“Go get me a glass of water and something to eat. We’re not leaving this room tonight.” If Naruto wanted Sarada to be the alpha of his precious golden child, so be it. But she would show him just how much of an alpha she could be.


End file.
